Hime
by Inu-Tenshi
Summary: In order to search for a runaway princess, Sesshoumaru must leave his castle and venture out to many different places. When will he find her? And what will his award be? Surely, they will discover love along the way. SesshoumaruKagome


**Hime**

By: Inu-Tenshi

Chapter One: Unexpected Arrangements

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters.

* * *

"Father, I do not wish to do this," Sesshoumaru's smooth voice echoed within the empty room.

"You have no choice, Sesshoumaru, they expect much from one such as yourself," InuTaishou sighed. He knew that his son would not approve of such a task.

"Tell me father, _what_ do they expect? I refuse to complete this task," Sesshoumaru was beginning to lose patience.

"Sesshoumaru, you know this as well as I do. _If_ a lord or lady asks a request, our offspring must complete it for it is the duty of a prince," InuTaishou countered, fully not expecting Sesshoumaru to give in so easily.

He did.

"Very well, father. I will complete this task. If not for myself, then for the honor of our family," with that said, Sesshoumaru left the room, leaving a surprised and proud father behind.

As Sesshoumaru walked through the hallways, he found himself replaying the conversation he had had just a minute ago. He himself did not completely understand the reasons as to why he would agree to completing this task. It felt as if something was calling to him, beckoning him, urging him to complete it, to carry it out.

And he gave in.

He remembered vaguely what he had read in the letter.

_Lord InuTaishou:_

_As you have very likely heard, our daughter is missing._

_The Princess has no relatives whatsoever beyond the Northern Lands boundaries._

_After searching for days, we still have no __leads__ as to where she is._

_Therefore, seeing as to there are no other options, we would like to make a selfish request. _

_We ask that you send your son to __search__ for the Princess._

_I assure you that it will not be for naught._

_The Prince will be rewarded with our most prized possession, not to mention honor for his family._

_It would not hurt to form allies with the Lords and Ladies of the Eastern and Southern Lands as well as our Northern Lands._

_Please consider this. We will forever be indebted to you._

_-The Lord and Lady of the Northern Lands-_

And, to insure that the letter was indeed sent by the Lord and Lady of the Northern Lands, it had been examined thoroughly. The Flamingo-colored Diamond Seal was stamped neatly on the lower right hand corner of the parchment. It was, without a doubt, the seal of the Northern Lands.

Even now, Sesshoumaru found himself wondering about this so-called 'Princess'.

It would seem that she had abandoned the safety of her castle. And again, this leads to another question. Why? As a princess, surely this was not acceptable behavior? What kind of person was she? Arrogant? Kind? Spoiled? Most likely the third choice.

It would seem that he must prepare for this 'quest' today. Afterall, he needed to find this 'Princess' as soon as possible, then get her out of his hair. Inwardly, he sighed.

* * *

Elsewhere, a raven-blue haired woman laid atop a lush green meadow, enjoying the cool spring breeze and the beautiful view of clouds moving across the bright blue sky ever so slowly.

Ah, this was life.

But even as she enjoyed everything out here, she knew that all too soon, she would have to return to the castle and become the Princess once again.

"Kagome!" the voice of her close village friend brought her out of her musings.

"Coming!" she called back.

As she treaded back to the village, Kagome found herself speculating the reason as to why she suddenly 'ran away' from her castle, her homey residence. The answer was quite simple.

She wanted to enjoy life. A time where she needn't worry about rules, engagements, studying. All in all, Kagome wanted to experience a relaxing and carefree life. Was that so much to ask?

Apparently, in the castle, it was.

She had had a hard life. A luxurious life, yes, but hard nonetheless. Everyday, she had to go through the daily routine of turning down suitors, studying, and basically learning to rule over the people of the Northern Lands. It was a life every woman would die to have, but she didn't want all of that. The only time when she truly enjoyed herself was during her private self-train lessons.

Kagome would sneak through a well hidden wooden door and go out into the gardens where she would practice using swords, spears, bows and arrows, and many other types of weapons where at first glance, it wouldn't seem like she knew how to make use of.

To say that she was talented was an understatement. She had learned multiple languages, played many instruments, was extrememly intelligent, and every woman would _die_ to _be_ her.

It would seem that she had everything. Beauty, talents, a wealthy life, loving parents, and power.

Though she was lacking nothing, Kagome did not want this life. If she could, she would even go as far as switching lives with a servant girl.

In life, what one needed most would be love and freedom. And not the family kind of love. She needed love between her and another. Someone who would love her no matter what, someone who would love her for just _being_ her, and someone who would overlook all her flaws if any.

Arriving at the village, Kagome started towards the residence of Aeki, her friend. It was better to think about the present than to think about the future because sometimes, what is right in front of you is the most important, and you will worry about what happens in the future when it comes. For if you worry about the future and not the present, you will miss what has been in front of you all this time.

* * *

-Knock-

"Enter," the moment the words passed his lips, a servant scampered into his study.

Bowing lowly, the servant opened his mouth to speak. "Lord Sesshoumaru, research has been done on the Princess. It is rumored that she wears a silver bracelet with diamond shaped carvings which seals her identity, therefore, she will not be known to those who cross her path."

"You may go," Sesshoumaru dismissed the servant and he was quick to oblige.

-Knock-

This time, Sesshoumaru _did_ sigh aloud. "Enter," permission was once again granted to whomever it may be.

"Ah, my son. I have come to inform you about a step-sister of the Princess. They are close and it would seem that she has lost her memories of the past. Her name is Yuko. I believe that the Princess will come across her sometime. Meanwhile, you must hurry, Sesshoumaru, we do not have much time. A ceremony will be held within three month's time and I believe that you have enough time. _However_, many arrangements need to be made. I advise you to use your time wisely son, make me proud," InuTaishou seemed thrilled about something.

That was not good.

"Father, when do I _not_ use my time wisely? I will leave at the break of dawn tomorrow morning," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Very good, son. I wish you luck," after saying so, InuTaishou left Sesshoumaru's study.

'Hn. So the Princess can hide her identity. I suppose this 'quest' will not be such a bore afterall,' was his last thought as the sun started to set.

* * *

As a rooster crowed, Kagome was once again out in the meadow, though this time, she was practicing. She had borrowed a bow and some arrows from the village miko and was currently shooting one after another onto the trunk of a huge tree.

Suddenly, out of the blue, a village girl appeared.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but you have some talent there," she commented.

"Thank you," Kagome returned.

At closer inspection, Kagome decided that the girl seemed vaguely familiar...

'Could it be...? Yuko?' she guessed, but had no evidence to conclude that the girl was, indeed, her long lost step-sister and her extremely close friend.

Choosing to think of it as a coincidence, Kagome let it go. Afterall, what was the possibility that your step-sister had lived in the same village as you all this time, yet you never realized it? Besides, the girl did not show any signs of recognition. 'I must be mistaken,' she thought.

"I don't believe I've seen you before, what's your name?" Kagome asked.

"My name is Yuna," she replied without hesitation.

"Kagome. A pleasure," were her short, yet meaningful words.

The two had become fast friends. Both had felt a tinge of familiarity during the first meeting, yet they couldn't figure out how.

* * *

True to his word, Sesshoumaru had left at the break of dawn.

The wind was chilling early in the morning.

With nothing but two powerful swords, Sesshoumaru had begun on his quest to search for the Princess.

* * *

Vocabulary:

-hime: also the title of this story, means 'princess'.

Author's Note:

If you have any questions regarding this chapter/story, for example, things that confuse you or things you don't understand, please, feel free to ask me.

The plot of this story is created through my own imagination. There is absolutely no stealing, using, or borrowing unless you have been granted permission by myself.


End file.
